


Battle Under The Trees

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [28]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Battle Under The Trees, Blood and Gore, Bows & Arrows, F/M, Fights, Middle Earth, Mirkwood, Orcs, Ringwraiths - Freeform, Romance, Swords, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had to break this chapter into two..it was getting long.<br/>I will try to wrap this series up in a few more chapters..like maybe three more. This is getting waaayyy outta hand hahaha!<br/>What would you guys like to see in the next few chapters?<br/>Enjoy!!<br/>I don't own the hobbit or LOTR.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to break this chapter into two..it was getting long.  
> I will try to wrap this series up in a few more chapters..like maybe three more. This is getting waaayyy outta hand hahaha!  
> What would you guys like to see in the next few chapters?  
> Enjoy!!  
> I don't own the hobbit or LOTR.

The halls echoed your footsteps as you ran to your sons’ chambers. You had woken in the healer’s room alone with your arm stinging, your first thought was your son. 

You threw the doors open to find it empty, fear crept in your heart. You turned around and made your way to the throne room. The guards at the entrance bowed as your ignored them and burst into the room.

You saw Thranduil sitting on the stairs holding a rabbit and talking to Eruandiel, who was bending back, peals of laughter leaving his lips. You strode over to them, pulling Eruandiel into a tight hug, you looked at Thranduil over your son’s blonde head, who looked a bit surprised.

“Where’s Erynion?”, your voice threatened to crack.

Thranduil handed the rabbit over to Eruandiel and softly asked him to go play, your stomach felt weak at his words. Thranduil got up to his feet, pulling you with him, your lips quivered, “My love, he’s fine. He is merely resting in my room-”, before he could finish, you took off.

You slowly pushed the door open and saw his small figure under the sheets. Walking over and sitting next to him, you pushed back locks of his hair from his eyes. You couldn’t help but weep when you saw his bandaged hand and his bruised forehead. His blonde lashes rested on his cheeks, his lips set in a small pout, his expression resembled that of one who was far far away. You prayed that his dreams were of grassy planes, blue skies and beautiful adventures and not of the Nazgul or the horrors that befell him earlier.

“I’m sorry..I’m so sorry this happened”, you whispered leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“Y/n, this wasn’t your fault”, Thranduil’s creamy voice floated over in the small breeze that blew in through the open window.

You pulled the silk sheets tighter around Eryn and stood up to leave. You walked past Thranduil and out into the halls.

“Y/n..”, Thranduil walked after you, trying to get you to look at him.

You felt so angry.

“You _knew_.”

You heard Thranduil sigh.

“You knew what that stone was. You knew what was out there..you put our children at risk.”

“Y/n..yes I knew. I knew when you wanted to go to Valinor that it was for the best. But I’m selfish. The elven king isn’t known to be very wise”, his voice was steady but it carried a note of apology. He didn’t wait for you to continue, “I promised myself I would protect them no matter the situation..that I would protect you..”.

You felt his touch on your hand, his breath on your neck. Pulling your hand away, you whipped around, “What now?! We practically handed the ring and along with it, the Nazgul, to Sauron!”, you didn’t mean to but you raised your voice.

He raised his eyebrows, “My love..this kingdom will remain.”

“Yes, but what of the rest of Arda?”, you asked knitting your eyebrows.

He stepped forward and you stepped back, “Y/n..please don’t..”

“No, answer me”.

“I don’t know. I don’t _care_.”, he said icily. You bit your lip and shook your head helplessly and spun around to leave. You constantly forgot how cruel he could be.

His grasp on your forearms as he spun you back around was unforgiving. He had you pushed up against the stone wall, his nostrils almost flaring, “I made a mistake..I admit it. But, do not do this. I need you. And you need me”, his voice softened at the last sentence.

“Let me go Thranduil”, you squirmed under his weight.

He simply pulled your leg up and placed it around his hip, “I will never let you go”, he said kissing your collar bone, “Nothing will hurt you or our children, I swear it by the Gods”. He was hungrily kissing up your neck, his breathing shallow and his hands trailed up and down your waist, while he balanced you on his knee between your legs. You were still angry, but his desperate kisses, his wanton touch through the thin fabric of your dress..it stirred your need for him. You moved your head to the side, allowing him more space, your fingers gripped his soft hair, pulling him closer. 

He shifted, moving closer and as he did his hardness ground between your open legs, you heard yourself moan in encouragement. But he stopped and pulled back when he heard the sound of metal on metal. You opened your eyes and looked at the where the sound came from.

You remembered that you were still in the halls, outside Thranduil’s chambers. The two guards that stood outside were staring straight ahead into the distance, not daring to look at the king and his wife. One of them had shifted in discomfort at the events that unraveled in his peripheral vision.

Thranduil groaned and placed his head on your shoulder. You couldn’t help giggling. He pulled back and placed you on your feet again just before Legolas turned a corner, with Eruandiel skipping along behind.

“Ada, you are needed in the council room”, Legolas said.

Thranduil nodded and set off down the hall after placing a kiss on your lips.

Legolas picked up Eruandiel and walked towards you. You smiled and tickled the younger prince lightly which set off a fit of giggles. Legolas tossed him in the air and caught him, laughing himself.

“I’ve always wanted a brother”, he said lightly pinching Eruandiel’s cheek, “Soon he’ll be old enough to spar with me and I’ll teach him to use a bow”, he placed him on his feet and ruffled his hair before Legolas turned to you.

“When did you get back?”, you asked hugging him. 

“Last night. I wanted to thank you for convincing Tauriel to come back”

You didn’t know she came back, you had known Aragorn had brought Gollum to Mirkwood a few weeks ago. But you hadn’t seen him or Tauriel.

“She’s the captain of the guard again?”, you asked remembering her appearing at the clearing to your rescue.

“Yes, Ada had a change of..heart, if you will”, he said with a smirk.

You were glad that someone, other than the Nazgul, benefited from the attack on your child.

* * *

Erynion had his head in your lap while playing with his flute. You read to him from his favorite book and Eruandiel listened to from the his spot on your bed. His eyes however were fixed on the millions of glittering stars and the half moon outside the balcony. 

_Y/n, Lothlorien is under attack by orcs of Dol Guldur and Mordor. Warn your people, the same fate awaits your kingdom._

Galadriel.

You gasped as the book slipped from your fingers to the floor with a thud. Your sons looked at you intently. Trying to regain composure you smiled reassuringly at them, you carried Eryn to the bed and tucked him next to his brother. 

“I’ll be right back, love”.

You took long quick steps towards the throne room. The doors flung open as you approached and Thranduil looked up from the conversation he was having with Legolas. 

“Orcs are headed this way, they’re almost here”.

Thranduil nodded at Legolas who took off in a flash. “Do you know how many?”.

“Maybe over eight thousand..lead by Khamul”, Thranduil gritted his teeth at the name of Sauron’s lieutenant. 

“The Easterlings may arrive as well”, you said quietly.

He stood up with a look of vexation mingled with determination on his face, “Stay here”.

You grabbed his hand, “I want to fight alongside you”.

“No, you’re injured. Take care of them”, he said gesturing to the door. You glanced up and saw two silver-blonde heads poking in from the doorway. You gave them a look that sent them retreating. 

“I’m fine!”, you said indignantly.

“This will be over soon”, he said, ignoring you and walking out the door. You followed him to his room.

He undressed and put on a looser tunic, you helped him wear his armor. You placed his crown on his head as he cupped your chin, “Gi melin”.

“Amin mela lle beika (I love you too)”, you said kissing him lightly.

He hung his twin swords at his hip, looked over his shoulder at you and bowed his head before closing the door behind him. 

* * *

“Naneth! What is happening?”, Eruandiel asked running up to you and clutching your dress in his small fists. You held him back from the balcony, not wanting him to see what was happening below.

Everything was on fire.

The night sky was lit with the light of the flaming trees. The thick smoke rose into the sky, blocking out the light of the moon and stars. A hoard of orcs were almost at the gates of the palace, elven soldiers were holding off the advances, but for how long?

The sight of the forest burning, harrowed your very soul.

Pulling your son away from the balcony, you ushered him into the room, trying to sooth him. 

“My Queen, I’m here to escort you and the princes to safer quarters”, a guard said, stepping in through the door. You walked over to Erynion who was sitting in a chair with a pained look on his face, you examined his face between your hands, “Eryn dear, what is the matter?”.

You didn’t have to ask, you knew. He was looking for his father, he was seeing what Thranduil saw and you couldn’t stop him.

“Ada..”, he gasped.

You picked him up hushing him, urging him to not to think, “He is going to be fine”. The gift of telepathy was too much of a burden for a child. Handing him over to the guard you motioned Eruandiel to follow him. Once they were gone, you pulled on your armor, grabbed your weapons and made your way to the third entrance of the palace, near the barracks. A group of soldiers bowed.

“Secure the entrances. Nobody gets in.”

“Yes, my queen”.

“Gather the remaining soldiers, we defend our kingdom or die trying”, you said mounting Sirdal. 

Soon you were at the great gates with a small army of five hundred elves at your back. You drew your bow as the guards at the gate opened them.

“Si ath thûr! (Now, to victory!)”, you said, as you kicked your horse’s side to urge him into a gallop. A shower of arrows flew from behind you towards the enemy in front of you, each reflecting the bite of the fire around you. 

There seemed to be more orcs than trees in the forest tonight. Each varied in shape and size, each more horrendous than the last.

You drew your bow and fired two arrows at the two orc who had an elf by the throat. You swung your sword around you, graceful yet deadly were your movements, you sliced the necks of a few orcs who made for your legs. You shot an arrow at an orc who charged at you.

The forest floor was littered with the innards of fallen elves and orcs. You dodged a burning bough as it fell from above, spitting fire and ash at you. Looking around you realized more elves were dying of fire damage than at the hands of the enemy. 

A ring of elven soldiers formed around you, defending you. You brought your hands in front of you holding an invisible ball, you channeled your energy between your palms, a blue-white ball of light formed there, spinning and shooting sparks of pure light. It was almost impossible for you to contain it between your hands, you closed your eyes to retain your concentration. 

When you finally raised your hands and released the ball of light, it shot up to the high of the trees and exploded in silence, leaving a circle of white shards in the sky. A strong gust of wind erupted from the point of its explosion that swept the trees back, blowing the fire out and blowing away the smoke. The blast of wind swept through the whole of Mirkwood, all the way to Dol Guldur. You flicked your hand upwards and the remaining shards of light fused together spinning rapidly, it dropped to the ground in front of you, now a clear blue. It detonated in a spray of water, that blew your hair back and plastered some locks on to your face. The burst of water put out the last of the fire and made the air breathable again.

The guards raised their spears and attacked the advancing ring of orcs. You rode past them, hacking at the hideous creatures that seemed to pop out of thin air. You dodged an arrow by ridding behind a charred tree, you drew your bow in a flash and shot the orc who fired at you.

You were looking for Thranduil, he seemed to be nowhere. You saw one of your soldiers pinned to the ground by an all too familiar black rider. You swung off Sirdal and shot an arrow at Khamul. He let the soldier fall limp on the ground gasping for air. Khamul turned towards you, menacingly slow, he tightened his grip on his sword as the faceless ringwraith charged at you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thranduil’s POV**

The fire was out. I felt the her presence in the air, in the spray of water that cooled the burning earth. This was her doing. I split several charging orcs open as I mounted the elk. The fire had been the biggest problem. It could have burnt my kingdom to the ground, had she been delayed a few seconds. I couldn’t help but smile, thank Eru for her stubbornness.

Dawn had broken a couple of hours ago, we had been fighting for over thirteen hours now and I was beginning to feel my muscles protest at the continuous deadly swordplay. 

The orcs were almost spent, the battle almost won. No orc filth was going to take my kingdom from me.

I was suddenly flying through the air but landed on my feet after a few tumbles, on the ground. I whipped around and slew the band of orcs who had jumped out at me.

Looking around, I saw the last of my army, slaying the enemy and causing a retreat. But a few held back.

I heard the distinct sound of y/n’s voice. I made my way over as quick as I possibly could, given the condition of my leg. 

Dead orcs were scattered around her, blood was drying in her long hair, her face was smeared with more blood and dirt, she was wounded. But her eyes bore the look of a determined killer, ready to take her victim to the grave with her. She stood alone, sword raised and her footing swift, she struck at the ringwraith quick and nimble. She bent like bamboo in the wind and spun on her feet like an elegant dancer, but she was faster and more deadly than a viper.

Before I could intervene, Khamul turned,mounted his towering horse and took off. She was infuriated, “Hû úgaun! (Cowardly dog!)”. She was tired and she stumbled back, panting and fell into my arms.

**Your POV**

“My love, we won”, you heard his silky voice in your ears. “Because of you”, he added, you smiled lightly, your arm was burning quite possible because you didn’t rest it since the healers healed it.

You gasped when you saw his thigh; he had been shot clean through with an arrow. The fletching of the arrow were still attached to the end sticking out the back of his leg, the arrow head had been broken off, most likely by Thranduil. He never got hurt in battle, he always remained spotless, even now his hair was perfectly in place and his armor gleamed in the moonlight. The enemy had a clear advantage today; you were outnumbered by thousands. But Thranduil had pushed through, broken the enemy lines and claimed victory.

“It’s nothing”, he said dismissing it like it was a scratch. You were lightly touching his cheek where he was cut when a rustling in the bushes behind you had you spinning around with your bow aimed at it. You knew what it was and had shot it dead before it even had the slightest clue as to what it had stepped into.

Tauriel came in through the trees, “My Lord and Lady, we will see to it that the remaining orcs are taken care of. It is done. The woodland realm endured”, she said with a smile. You were glad she was alive, she was the only friend you had left.

“I can help”, you offered, Thranduil’s stone cold voice was definitive, “No”.

“My Queen, we can handle it”, she said reassuring you. You got up to your feet offering Thranduil a hand. He winced as he stood. 

“Let’s go home”.

When you did get back, you made sure Thranduil got to the healers before he did anything else. Next you went looking for your sons but was stopped at the entrance to the room they were held in, “Maybe m’lady should wash before seeing the little lords?”, a governess suggested in a concerned tone. You looked down and saw the blood and mud, maybe they were still too young to see their mother covered in orc blood. You nodded and walked back down the hall but the doors opened and the squeals of your sons echoed in the halls, “Naneth! Naneth! We missed you!”, they were rushing at you but froze when heavy footsteps came in their direction from the adjoining hall. Three huge orcs made a lunge at your sons.

They were frozen with fear, before the guards had time to react, you had already drawn your bow and shot two down mercilessly. How _dare_ they even breathe the same air as your sons? The last orc distracted from its target, charged at you snarling, something snapped in you. This was _your_ home. This foul creature threatened _your blood_. You had been pushed to the limit..you were tired from the battle, its kin has caused too much destruction. You drew your sword and dodged the blow of its axe, and had him on his back with a knock to its head with the hilt of your sword. It reached for its axe a couple inches away, you chopped off his hand with a single motion of your sword, it released a sickening cry. You wanted it to suffer like your kin has today, you sliced its other hand off slowly, almost enjoying its pain.

“M’lady..”, you heard the governess’s scared voice. You didn’t look up, you didn’t want to miss the look in its ugly face when death finally takes it. It was squalling continuously in black speech, probably begging you to stop. You had the heel of your boot digging into its chest as your ran the edge of your sword across its face from ear to ear, severing its jaw from the rest of its face. It was just gurgling now, thrashing under your foot. “Gen fuion...firo hi (You disgust me..die now)”, you whispered. You buried the sword in its chest with more force than necessary. It stopped moving. You pulled the sword out and looked up at your sons.

They were slightly gaping at you from behind the governess. The minute you saw their faces you regretted everything. Your gaze dropped to the sword in your hand which was dripping blood on to the stone floor.

“How did orcs get into the palace?”, you asked through your teeth. The gathering of soldiers shifted uncomfortably,one spoke out “Only a few broke in, my queen, the entrances are secured and we are patrolling the palace perimeters.”

You swiftly spun around on your heels, sheathing your sword and quickly walking down the hall. Pairs of soft hands clung to both your dirty hands. You looked down, stopping abruptly. Your gaze was met by innocent, loving orbs of blue and (y/e/c) and small understanding smiles.

The sun rose high in the sky outside, as the remaining forces of Mirkwood, cleared the forest of orcs..and so ended the battle under the trees.


End file.
